


Knights with Secrets

by Ky1o_Ren



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 13:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14285814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ky1o_Ren/pseuds/Ky1o_Ren
Summary: Lorelai a Knight of Ren, and as of late, she has begun to grow feelings toward her master. She quickly finds that hiding the secret from the man is not as easy as she had originally presumed. Over time, Lorelai will learn that the man behind the mask is not all that he seems to be.





	Knights with Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> In process of Finals, may not have much time. I may not even continue it, leave comments and let me know what you all think. Please be gentle, this is a very rough shape of what I had envisioned.
> 
> Hope you like it.

A long time ago in a galaxy far far away…

On board the grand Supremacy a private meeting commences in the throne room.

“You have fought well, young Knight, it pleases your master… though, I sense much desire in you … lust” Snoke’s words are slow, his body language like that of a snake stalking its prey.

Through a vocoded mask a woman’s voice can be heard, “I keep my feelings hidden to him… I am pushing them away, Supreme Leader. Master Ren will never see me as anyth-”

The doors to the throne room open with an evil hiss and the sound of a well-known foot fall approaches. The woman can feel the waves of anger and irritation, without a doubt the person who just walked in is none other than Kylo Ren.

“Supreme Leader, we are on course to end the Resistance.” Kylo kneels before Snoke. And with a knowing look from Snoke you begin to take your leave. As she approaches the Master of the Knights of Ren she stops and bow her head to him.

“My Lord…” She then proceed to leave but is stopped by a large leather clad hand on her forearm.

“Lorelai… I need you in the training hall. I will be there shortly. We. Have much to discuss.” With that Kylo lets go and you walk out of the room.

In the training room, she sits to meditate while waiting for her master to arrive, the helmet on a nearby table. Focusing on the events of her previous mission, Snoke’s words come back to mind. A flood of anger rises in Lorelai, standing, she brandish her saber. With one swift move the nearest piece of training equipment is lying decimated on the floor, saber still burning she stands there, long heavy breaths and her chest rises and lowers dramatically. Preparing to take another swing at the now nearest piece of equipment when the doors to the training hall open.

Shocked, she drops the saber and turns to see who is there. Her head drops in embarrassment as Kylo Ren walks through the door.

“Master… I…” Lorelai freezes completely.

Removing his helmet, Kylo begins to speak, “Your training has gone well, you still need to learn to channel and control your energy and anger more… Though there is another issue I wish to discuss with you.”

“Yes, sir. Anything.” She replies without making eye contact.

“The Supreme Leader has informed me of a potential problem.” He pauses a long moment before approaching the woman, merely a girl to him. “You have feelings toward one of your fellow Knights… Though it is not forbidden, if it should impede any mission or your effectiveness on the battlefield, I will remove them from our ranks… permanently.”

She looks up at him, dark brown eyes big, short raven black hair, much like Kylo’s, falling in a way that does not hide any thought from her face. Sadness clearly visible on her expression. “I understand, Master.”

“Who is it then?” He asks curtly.

“… With all due respect, Sir. I would rather not say.” She looks away, keeping up a well-guarded wall in her mind as to stop his anticipated probing.

“Very well, after all, it is a private matter. Just know that I will find out sooner rather than later.” Using the force, he beckons the girl’s saber to him then hands it over, “For the General’s sanity, I suggest you take out your emotions on someone with a saber as opposed to his equipment.” Stepping back to a more open portion of the training room, Kylo ignites his saber and it sparks to life with a crackle.

Following, she is already planning her mode of attack. Igniting the saber and standing at the ready, preparing for the mighty Master of the Knights of Ren to strike.

“Don’t go easy on me today, Master,” Lorelai teases.

“Not in your wildest dreams…” His voice is calm, too calm, similar to that of the eye of a hurricane before it passes.

Kylo makes the first move, lunging toward the girl, swinging his saber in a way to diagonally cross her body. At the last possible moment, she counters his attack, using his size and momentum against him and her smaller stature slides to the side. Quickly moving behind him and kicking him forward. As he stumbles slightly, Ren then finds his balance only to see the girl rushing toward him, bringing her saber down in an overhead strike with as much strength possible. Ren blocks the blow, locking both triple bladed lightsabers together and pushes the girl down to her knees with brute force. Whining slightly as she tries to push back, she ultimately fails. Ren pushes the sabers off to one side, allowing his elbow to strike the side of her head and then…. Black.

_Snow surrounds Lorelai, small flurries hitting her face. Turning her head to the man next to her, she smiles at him._

_“I will miss this… but you said Naboo would be just as beautiful, right?” The girl’s voice is soft, tired._

_“Yes, a place truly fit for the Supreme Empress.” The man leans closer to her, his plush lips touch hers in a sweet, yet passionate kiss. “You are so beautiful, sweetheart.” She hums contently at the endearment, attempting to pull him back in for another kiss._

_“I love you, Kylo.” Lorelai curls up, leaning against the Knight’s broad chest as her arm drapes across his body. Eyes beginning to fall heavy, his arms hold her tightly, sleep taking hold of the girl._

Something akin to a whimper escapes her lips as she reaches up to feel something warm and firm. ‘Am I in bed? Why is it so hard?’ The girl’s eyes open only slightly, blurred visions of white light and something black… her hand feels the black form that her head rests on. ‘Squares? Warmth...’ And then she takes a deep breath, a masculine scent dances in her nose. Her eyes shoot open and she moves to stand, only to fall onto a hard, glossed floor. “Ow!”

“Easy does it.” A rich, low voice speaks as two large, muscular arms snake around the girl’s small form, lifting her with ease and setting her back down on a soft couch.

“I’m so sorry… Where am I?” She asks nervously.

“You are in my quarters. And what are you sorry for? For being knocked out due to my actions? No, I should be the one to apologize… You have a concussion, and from the dream you so blindly projected, a rather bad one.” Kylo looks at her, concerned.

Not responding, but rather looking at the black glossed flooring, a blush appears across her cheeks and ears. Crossing her arms tight around your body and pulling up her knees. After a long moment of silence, she finally speaks, “When may I leave?”

Stuttering a moment to try and find the right words, “I would prefer you stay at Med Bay until you are medically cleared if you were to leave… though I would like for you to stay, so that I may keep a close eye on you. After all, it is my fault.”

“What all did you see from my dream?” The petite form asks, hesitant to know the answer.

“All of it.” He states in a matter of fact tone.

“Oh.”

He doesn’t respond, but rather watches and admires her form for a moment. Kylo then stands and retrieves a bag of ice wrapped in a rag, handing it to the girl. She accepts the ice and gently hold it against the .bump

“Thank you, Master Ren…”

Giving a nod, he then sits back on the opposite end of the couch, looking at a datapad and completing reports that the General was pestering the man about. Though Kylo had no actual tie to the First Order, other than for it to be a pawn in the Supreme Leader’s hands, Hux still seemed to think he held claim over the knight. Ren knew better, he let Hux have his power play and continued writing the reports of his missions.

Quietly sitting, the silence begins to sink in and thoughts of cool nights looking at the stars fills Lorelai’s mind. Slowly drifting toward a peaceful rest, she cursl up more on the end of the couch, and while knowing if she does have a concussion that sleep is a bad idea, sleep none the less warmly embraces her tired body.

Some time passes when Ren looks at the small form on the couch, the poor girl was shivering. He takes pity and grabs his cape, gently laying it over her fragile body and he goes to check the time. Not realizing how late it was, he leaves her be on the couch and moves into his bedroom. Though the room was more a small space separated by a single wall partition, it contained a queen-sized bed with non-regulation black satin sheets and a soft comforter for the nights he felt cold. The pillows on the other hand were a different story, though three of the four were standard pillows with their black synthetic clothed coverings, the fourth was larger and much softer, sporting a case that matched the sheets. Moving closer to the bed, he sits and begins removing his many layers, tossing them aside to be washed later, he lays down in nothing more than a pair of standard issued boxers like he did on any other night he had off. Covering himself with just the satin sheet, he drifts off to sleep, forgetting the girl is on the couch.

-Morning-

The beginning of a new cycle brings a quiet alarm to prepare for the next shift. A large hand reaches over and hits the alarm, effectively turning it off. Kylo rolls out of bed, eyes dark and filled with sleep, his hair in a mangled looking mess from a fitful sleep. He stretches and stifles a yawn, his pale, freckled skin pulling taught over his muscles. He then goes to use the fresher, the sound of running water echoes through the chambers. Hearing the water begins to rouse Lorelai from a deep slumber as she lets out a groan but remains in her curled up position, desperately trying to fall back asleep, not fully remembering the events of the day before.

After some time, the knight steps out of the fresher, toweling off his hair and then wrapping the cloth around his waist and making his way to the kitchen area, not seeing the girl as he passes the couch. He then begins brewing a cup of caf, leaning against the counter top as he waits. The smell of the rich liquid fills Lorelai’s nose and she finally opens her eyes, somewhat startled to see the knight standing there facing away from her view for a few moments. Kylo grabs the cup filled with the dark liquid and makes his way toward the couch, nearly dropping his cup when his eyes meet the pair of big, brown, doe eyes.

Feeling a blush spread across her cheeks she looks away. Having seen Kylo in a compression shirt was not all that odd as she had been a knight for a while, but having seen the man practically nude was something that one could never imagine. It would be a lie if she said he was not attractive, his muscles were well defined, chest broad with several scars marking what would be an otherwise flawless body. The sight of the towel around his waist was more than enough to fan the flames in her abdomen.

“Sorry, I will leave… I am feeling much better, just a slight headache.” The words leave her mouth in a rapid stream before there is any chance to take a breath.

“Uhm… just give me a moment.” He leaves the room, coming back a few minutes later in a pair of loose fitting lounge pants, still lacking a shirt.

“Would you like a cup of caf, Lorelai? Perhaps something to eat?”

“No, Sir. I think I will just be going now if that is alright." Without giving the Knight a chance to respond, the girl stands and rushes out of the room. Quickly making her way down the many halls of the Supremacy, a familiar door opens when she waves her hand. Finally, she is in the comforts of her own room. Closing the door and locking it, she slides down the wall to sit on the floor, going over the events of the morning and the day prior. The image of a mostly naked Kylo Ren taking hold of her mind.


End file.
